Family 15 Hargreaves
by sephira-san
Summary: These are 15 themes from the LJ family 15. They are going to be different ratings PG to Slight R. Chapters 6, 7 & 8 up
1. Theme 5 Uprooted

Title: Uprooted

By: Sephira-san

Theme: # 5-Uprooted

Rating: PG

Warnings: None really...It's clean

Characters: Earl Cain C. Hargreaves, Mary Weather Duke Hargreaves, mention of Uncle Neil & Alexis Hargreaves

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild, so I make no profit...

A/N: I always wanted to do fics with Godchild/The Cain Saga, so this'll be fun. I kinda wanted to do fics where it wasn't all way to graphic.

----------

"Mary...Mary." called Cain.

The young Earl didn't see his sister in her room. Actually Mary Weather Duke Hargreaves is his half-sister. They have different mothers, but unfortnately they share the same father. Alexis Hargreaves.

Cain Hargreaves' Uncle Neil had taken the liberty of adopting Mary once his nephew had found her. Mary's mother had died a while back and Cain was aware of his fathers exitence. Yes, Alexis Hargreaves wass till part of the living and Cain had uprooted his sister from the streets to the Hargreaves Mansion.

"Hi, big brother...Ow." Mary rubbed her right hand. Her piano teacher had smacked her hand.

He closed his golden green eyes, "You have to learn to play the piano." Cain told her. "But you can take a break."

Her blue eyes brightened. "You got me a gift. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." he handed her a box.

"It's not another bear is it?" Mary asked. She opened it and smiled. "Oh, Cain. It's beautiful."

Cain had bought her a beautiful light pink dress with white ruffles. He wants to keep her happy and safe.


	2. Theme 4 Illness

Title: Illness

By: Sephira-san

Theme: # 4-Illness

Rating: R

Warnings: mention of incest, rape, abuse, het

Characters: Earl Alexis Hargreaves, Cain C. Hargreaves & Augusta Hargreaves

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild, so I make no profit...

A/N: I always wanted to do fics with Godchild/The Cain Saga, so this'll be fun. I kinda wanted to do fics where it wasn't all way to graphic. And this one is when Alexis Hargreaves was still the Earl of the Hargreaves and before Cain was aware that his real mother was his Aunt Augusta

-------

'Why does father do this?' he thought feeling the whip connect to his back.

"That's all for the night." said his father.

The boy's golden green eyes looked at the taller man. "Father, how did Aunt Augusta get sick."

Alexis Hargreaves smirked. 'If only you knew. Your aunt, my older sister went crazy after giving birth to you.' he thought pushing up his glasses. "That's none of your concern, Cain." Alexis pushed him out. "Go to bed."

Gently closing his study door, Alexis stared at a portrait of his dear dead older sister. "Augusta, I took you ecause I loved you, but you saw it as rape. You bore my son." he sneered at mentioning Cain. "Yes, my son. Your real mother Augusta had an illness and that illness was you, Cain." Alexis lit his pipe.


	3. Theme 11 Family Secrets

**Title:** What Secrets

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Godchild

**Theme:** # 11-family secrets

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** het, rape, incest

**Characters:** Augusta Hargreaves, Earl Alexis Hargreaves appearance by Lenora Hargreaves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Godchild, so I make no profit...

**A/N:** Another with the Hargreaves...I love Alexis so he's in a few...Alexis is the best...I so love him...

-------

Alexis panted. He was in love with her and wanted her. Now he had taken her. "Augusta."

Augusta Hargreaves screamed and looking at her brother, he had gotten off her. Grabbing sheets Augusta pulled them over her nude body. Tears running down her face. "Alexis."

Alexis Hargreaves smiled at the thought. After all these years he still loved his dear older sister. "Augusta." Alexis whispered.

"Alexis, darling there you are?" came the female's voice.

Pushing up his glasses, he put on the best smile he had. "Lenora."

"I brought you some tea." Lenora Hargreaves set the tray beside his chair. "Darling." her face was in front of his. "Do you love me?"

Standing up, Alexis hugged her. "Of course I do. You're my beloved wife." He could easily lie to her. Alexis had his own family secrets.


	4. Theme 6 Marriage

**Title:** Talk ABout Marriage

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Godchild

**Theme:** #6-marriage

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Nothing

**Family:** Hargreaves

**Characters:** Alexis Hargreaves & Jizabel Disreali-Hargreaves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Godchild

**A/N:** Okay so this one kinda sucks, but I wanted to put Jizabel in more of these...

----------

"Father..." came the voice

Lighting his pipe, Alexis looked at his son. "Yes, Jizabel." he said.

Dr. Jizabel Disreali was never scared of anything, but he was scared of his father. "Did you love my mother?"

Alexis stood up and touched Jizabel's face. "My Jizabel." he smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered if you intended to have a marriage with her." said Jizabel.

Alexis just looked at him without answering. He didn't need to know everytthing.


	5. Theme 1 Honeymoon

**Title:** No Honeymoon

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Godchild

**Theme:** #1-Honeymoon

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Nothing really, mention of incest

**Family:** Hargreaves

**Characters:** Alexis Hargreaves, mention of Lenora & Augusta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Godchild

**A/N:** This one sucks too, but I think I know Alexis better. I mean come on I think we all know who he rather have married...But yeah I wanted Alexis in more so I threw this one together...

---------

Usually a married go on a honeymoon after a wedding, but not for Alexis Hargreaves.

Yes, the Hargreaves have their share of secrets and they're mostly from only one member of the family.

Tyhe Earl himself...Alexis...

"Curse them all." he said. "I despise them. I only love one woman and they made me marry another."

Of course Alexis knew that they wouldn't allow them together. So after marrying Lenora, he didn't honetymoon.


	6. theme 2 Happy Additions

**Title:** Additions Pleases Alexis

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Godchild

**Theme:** #2- Happy Additions

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** None

**Family:** Hargreaves

**Characters:** Alexis Hargreaves & Jizabel Disraeli

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Godchild

**A/N:** Okay, yes, I am an Alexis Hargreaves & Jizabel nut. So I gotta add em and they are in a lot...Maybe I should how many I have with them, huh?

-------

Alexis Hargreaves sat in his throne like chair, his pipe within his mouth as he stared out at his eldest son Jizabel. "How do you feel, Jizabel?"

Jizabel sat up slowly. He gently wrapped his robe around himself. "Really father..."he paused and winced. "Is there anything else that pleases you as much as this?"

"You may go now my son." Alexis watched as Jizabel walked off. Once again he pushed his glasses up. "Hm...I do like happy additions. Especially the new addition that I aquired form Cain."


	7. theme 7 Families are like fudge

**Title:** Families are full of nuts

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Godchild

**Theme:** #7- "Families are like fudge-mostly sweet, but with a few nuts."

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** None

**Family:** Hargreaves

**Characters:** Alexis Hargreaves, Cain Hargreaves, Mary Weather-Duke & Jizabel Disraeli

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Godchild

**A/N:** Okay, yes, I am an Alexis Hargreaves & Jizabel nut. So I gotta add em and they are in a lot...

------

"Father, is what Cain said true?" asked Jizabel.

The doctor wasn't scared of anything really, but there was one thing he was indeed scared of. His father Alexis.

Alexis' right hand wa son Jizabel's head. "You're being such a good boy." he paused. The Cardmaster was satisified. He had just punished his eldest son and Alexis ran his fingers through the doctor's hair. "Why ask me if what he said is true if you despise him?"

Jizabel's head rested on his father's lap and the blond doctor's back was aching. He kept quiet and didn't want to upset his father.

"Cain." Mary jumped on his lap.

The young Earl groaned and the newspaper jumped out of his hands. "Mary what did I tell you jumping on others laps?"

She gave the most cutest sorry look she had. "I'm sorry, Cain."

"What do you want?" he hugged her.

Mary brought up the book she carried. "This book talks about family, but it's nothing like our family."

"Mary let me put it this way. Families are like fudge-mostly sweet but with a few nuts. Understand?" Cain said.

The blond smiled. "Yup. Father is one of the nuts."


	8. theme 3 Children

**Title:** The Children Of Alexis

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Godchild

**Theme:** #3- Children

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** None

**Family:** Hargreaves

**Characters:** Cain Hargreaves, Mary Weather-Duke & Jizabel Disraeli

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Godchild

**A/N:** I did this one in age order. Since Jizabel is actually the oldest one. Jizabel is so cool. Just had to add that. This one may seem corny, but it's what I thought of...You know these were a bit more longer in my notebook.

---------

Jizabel Disraeli raised as a girl to be hidden away from his father, but of course he was found and soon raised by him. The now handsome Doctor in his twenties is known as the Death Card in Delilah is a secret orginization, was the first born son.

Next is Cain C. Hargreaves, who indeed had a rough childhood. Raised by a woman who he called mother and she tried to kill him. This child with dark hair, gold green eyes loved his aunt only to learn that this auntof his was really his own mother and saddly she met her end. The boy became Earl of the family at a young age. At the age of 17 now fully aware of the war he has entered against his father. The second child to be born. Cain would protect his family especially...

The sweet innocent Mary Weather-Duke. She's so full of life and loves her brother, Cain. MAry would also read Tarot cards. Her smiles would light up any room she walked in and had swore to Cain that if their father killed him Mary would surely kill him and she's the youngest ar 10.

These are the children of a man who is evil. One Alexis Hargreaves.


End file.
